Inevitable
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: Sequel to Resolve
1. Prologue

**AN:** Welp been busy hunting jobs lately… being an adult sucks you know… ._ . and I need to get my PRC license to boot….

Anyway… Enough of my real life… I supposed I could present to you what I will think as a Sequel to my KHR fanfic… OTP 27863 XD hahaha

Here you go guys~! The Somewhat Sequel to my One – shot KHR Fanfic: Resolve

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS PLOT BUNNY I CAUGHT DANCING AROUND MY HOUSE!

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **I** never should have met them

These are the words that rang in my head as I walked through the dark hallways of the mansion. I gazed at my surroundings with cold, emotionless and critical eyes as I journeyed to the black void. My eyes which were once warm brown that was full of innocence was now glowing silver with hidden bloodlust as I scanned my surroundings leisurely.

I should have never met them.

Especially **him.**

The words vibrated again in my head as I felt the feelings of the deep love I have for him slowly turned into numbness and indifference. Yes, numbness and indifference not pure hatred because I knew to myself that I could never hate him even though he made me suffer for him. He unconsciously made me sacrifice my family, my bright future and more importantly my innocence because of that one incident which took my whole world. It made me realized that even though I avoided them I could never truly escape the realm because once you entered, you can never get out. It was the price I paid once I met him from day one.

Since that horrible day, It awakened something inside me. I don't know whether I should laugh hysterically or cry horribly because that something made me afraid of myself. I knew the different types of flames but this flame is much more dangerous and only one family has them. A family that should have been extinct for ages because it is a forbidden flame and it possess several unnatural talents. It was funny that it only sprouted when I was really on the verge of dying but I never questioned it. If it revealed itself then I'm taking advantage of it.

I tried to take myself away, to hide away, and to make myself be reborn without any connections to them but I knew it my heart that I could never do that. I could never leave them because they are now my world whether they like it or not.

I trained myself secretly and with the help of my older brother, I managed to hide the pain, the sorrow and the grief I have over the demise of my whole world. No one knew what happen since that day. Not even Reborn because my brother covered it up really quickly. No one knew that I was grieving behind the innocent and smiling façade as I watched them interact with each other happily and I would not wish it for them to experience what I have done in order to escape my horrible fate that night.

I need to be strong. I need to fight. I need to protect them even though it was under the shadows. I knew that they would need a strong woman to take on the burden because I knew – no all of them knew that if **he** marries **her** then the organization will fall on the wrong hands. I had no choice but to act all innocent and to protect **her** while they – **she-** remain oblivious to the danger, to the anger, to the resentment of the organization of the whole underground realm. They are lucky that they only encountered what I want them to faced, the ones who wanted to only prove themselves or can change their ways.

I protected them from the shadows. I sacrificed my whole life, my innocence to remain strong and destroy the ones who oppose **him.** These hands, these once soft and gentle hands that are used to bake goodies and pastries is now hard and full of calluses that was received from trainings and handling different types of weaponry and explosives. From that night, I made rivers of blood flow through the dark corners of the streets. I killed so many people and my hands are soaked with the blood of millions and with that, I emerged as one of the most feared being in the underworld realm.

It's funny though, Hate can never truly foster for me as long as he acknowledge me, even for a distant acquaintance and you can never really hate what you really love the most. I'm really pathetic right but I know my right and that gives me conviction and will to endure this hellish nightmare that was trust upon me.

Suddenly I felt several presences slowly approaching me from different sides. I gave a soft sigh and stopped at a window. I sat on the windowsill and opened the windows so I could feel the warm breeze of the night. I closed my eyes and savored the peace before it died through the unnecessary conveniences. Slowly, A slight swishing was heard and numerous thuds followed it. Soft padding of steps approached me as I slowly turned around to face the carnage. I didn't flinched but I grimace at the bloody sight of the room. I shook my head at the cost of destruction.

" _Mia Signora(1)_ , Are you alright?" A tenor voice asks as I turned to look at the cause of this disaster.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am alright Viktor but please remain from staining the room bloody red again"

" _Si, La mia primavera signora (2)_ "

"Did you spare at least one?" I asked him but I was met with silence.

I shook my head at that and was about to berate him when another person appeared before me with a gun pointed at my forehead. I heard Viktor gasped while that assailant grins madly at me.

"So this is the so called future wife of the Vongola?" he wondered as he slowly raked my body up which made me want to gag. "No wonder he wants to marry you, you have a body to fuck for."

I heard Viktor snarled at that but I only gave him a look. I stared at the assailant with blank look as he rant about how he was going to use me as a sex slave after he kidnapped me here. Surprisingly this is the 15th time that happened and always I was the one who protects her even though she should face this facts because she's about to marry into this cruel words. I wonder how the little baby would react about hearing this not to mention all of the secrets I have been hiding with the past four years.

"Are you done?" Truly, I was already bored about the descriptions on how he will make me his sex slave. He sputtered and pressed the muzzle of the gun onto my head harshly.

"Show some respect girl" he hissed while pressing it more. "Or I will make your death as painful as possible"

"It would be impossible for you to do that" I whispered as I watched him slowly pant. He glanced at me in disbelief as he felt the numbness of his body crept overall. "Because you have fallen into my trap."

He watched in despair as his fingers slowly let go of the gun. "Who are you? You are definitely not Sasagawa Kyoko because according to the facts I received from my employer that Sasagawa Kyoko is innocent of everything." He asks while his feet started chattering.

I chuckled at that bit. "Yes, Innocent about everything but **not** everything."

"Then who are you?" He asked desperately.

I tilted my head. My long wavy auburn brown hair brushed slightly against his face. "A change of information then? I will answer the question If you answered mine."

The man nodded because that was the only thing allowed doing when your body is slowly fighting off the ice that is creeping on his body. "Very well then why are you so intent in kidnapping Kyoko and who is your employer?"

"Can't say the Famiglia name but we are kidnapping her so we can get rid of her." The man answered truthfully. I already knew who was behind this but I am testing his loyalty towards his famiglia and I say that I approve of his resolve and conviction towards his family. Too bad that they already deserted him but beggars can't be choosers. I know he has potential to be one of the best if he was properly trained in the arts of assassination, espionage and infiltration.

"And why would you get rid of her?" I asked him. "As far as I know, she didn't do anything to you nor to your famiglia."

He stared at me. "Forgive me for being rude but you can already see the rebellion of the lower mafia towards the Vongola. If the heir married her then all of the underground world will collapse. Blood will shed in every corner of the world and in the middle of the crossfire are the lives of the innocent. Another thing is that pure being is better off with other pure people not like us tainted souls."

"So that is your answer" I contemplated his words and took it to heart. I could hear his passion for the famiglia and right there I decided the he has the right to live.

"What about your turn? Who are you really? You are really young; you looked like about the same age as the heir"

"I get that a lot" she replied as she gave a gesture. "Viktor prepare a guest room for the night."

"Whaa?" the man moaned as he suddenly felt flat to the bloodied floor.

I walked towards him and poked him with a finger. "You are resting for tonight. Your famiglia abandoned you to this suicide mission and used you as a means of distraction and scapegoat from this premises."

The man groaned out but didn't react violently or venomously thus I assumed that he knew in his heart that his famiglia will one day betray because he was a good person on the inside. I have seen it in his speech earlier. He watched me straighten up and helped him into a sitting position.

"Why are you so being nice to me" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

Silence overwhelmed us as we both assessed with each other. The silent reverie was broken when Viktor came back. I broke the staring contest and was about to exit when the man called me.

"I don't know who you are but know this: The Decimo is blind to what he missed. You are the perfect candidate to be his bride because you have the necessary traits. You have what it takes to carry and share his burden. Never forget that there are others who support (I included) and will gladly accept you when you become a candidate for the Decimo. Better yet, right here, right now, I pledge myself to serve you and your famiglia until my death."

I felt warm at that declaration but I quickly squashed it down. I didn't turn to see but only answered a few words. "Suit yourself"

I wandered again in the long corridor and stepped in a balcony. I stared at the white moon and clench my fist. I am Haru Mizuki Miura, " _La primavera di cremisi nero della vongola (3)"_ the secret shadow assassin and silent protector of the Vongola famiglia.

 **=END OF PROLOGUE=**

 **AN:** there finished it in 5 hours… man that is so long.. and I am sleepy and right now is 3AM … damn I need to sleep…

Anyway hope you enjoy this… I was sleep deprived when I typed this so no being a grammar nazi okay!

Ciao guys~!

P.S. Who has an elsword account in both PC or mobile :D wanna be friends hahaha

P.P.S. Need a friend in the Romantic Diary app.. you will be amaze at the dress designs in this app..

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Lady Haru**

 **2\. Yes, My Lady Haru**

 **3\. The Black Crimson Spring of the Vongola**


	2. Shot One

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except for the plot... and necessary thanks to google translate!**

 **-|SHOT ONE|-**

 **-|NORMALITY I: BEGINNING OF THE END|-**

 **I** smiled at my companion. "Kyouko – chan want to bake a cake?"

Kyouko nodded but put on a skeptical expression. "But what cake would we bake?"

I shrugged. "What would Tsuna – kun like?" I asked her while I pleasantly sipped the earl grey tea she prepared for them. I analyzed the girl who had captured her beloved heart from their high school days – no middle school days. It was frustrating to watch **him** chasing and courting **her** until they got together. It was hurting to stare at them and do nothing from the sidelines because they are so oblivious to their surroundings even more so in her presence.

Kyouko Sasagawa, the sweet, innocent and pure Kyoko Sasagawa, the sister of the world renowned boxing champion of the world Ryohei Sasagawa and the hated candidate of the mafia for the bride of Vongola Decimo. She was a pure beauty with her long reddish golden main that flows to her waist, warm shining amber honey eyes and a lithe curvy model like body to die for, and add a dash of a winsome and pure smile and mix it all together to have Kyouko Sasagawa, "Pure Angel of Japan". " _I wonder how would you survive in this bloody and chaotic underworld?_ " I thought while staring at the orange liquid of my tea and smiling wryly. " _Would you be willing to shed that cloak of innocence to accept this forsaken world or would you be a sacrifice in this endless feud of wars or be a tattle tale for the government because you won't kill?_ "

"HARU-NEE!" I was knocked out of my reverie when I-Pin shook my body. I turned towards my adopted daughter and gave her a warm smile. Yes, you heard it, I adopted this martial artist extraordinaire because of a sudden breach in my other side of life and the others never knew about this little fact.

"HAHI?!" I exclaimed keeping my cheery façade open as I gazed at the faces concerned faces in front of me. I smiled at them with a happy smile and tilted my head. "Haru missed what you said Kyouko – chan! Can you repeat it again desu~!"

Kyouko shakes her head and gaves me a warm smile. "Would Tsu - kun like the strawberry cheesecake?"

"Of course desu~! Haru thinks that Tsuna-kun love the cheesecake!" I exclaimed happily as I prepared them prepare the ingredients for it. Bianchi, the poison expert hitwoman that appeared out of nowhere and the older sister to the right hand man and storm guardian of the vongola family presented some of the exotic and pretty much poisonous ingredients to be included to the cheesecake which I would like to use for the sabotage of **Her** but I didn't do accept it, instead I sorted it out of reach from Kyouko while making a suggestion to Bianchi to make a loving cake for her brother and her crush.

Bianchi nodded and began making the worlds first poisonous cheesecake while I helped Kyouko in making the said cheesecake with I-pin assisting us. Suddenly, I felt a chill run through my back. I slowly turned towards the window and saw a twinkling light. Smoke suddenly sprouted around us and I quickly covered my nose with my hankerchief.

I whirled and saw Kyouko suddenly falling down to the floor. Bianchi caught her and turned towards me. "RUN!". I made my feet move as I carried I-pin in my arms. I saw her carried Kyouko like a sack of potatoeis on her shoulder while shouting at her phone for back up.

Guns started blazing around us as I felt scratches of the bullets on my body. I knew that Bianchi is using her storm flames as a transparent shield because I could see the blue linings of flame surroundings us and a little bit of yellow for the healing and curing properties of the poisonous fumes that ambushed us. Bianchi suddenly kicked a door open and pulled me inside. she slammed it close and pushed a dresser right in front of it. She quickly laid the bride to be on the ground and proceeded arming herself for the confrontation. I gazed at our new surroundings and started to plan an escape when I noticed the balcony.

" _Shit_ " I thought while making a frown. " _They cornered us in._ "

I thought of many ways to escape this boxing but all of them took the route of me revealing myself so early in the game. So lost in my escape planning that I gave a frighten squeak when I heard a loud thump and jiggling of the doorknob.

Bianchi noticed my frighten squeak and gave a sigh of dismay. I know that she was actually blaming herself for being careless because they were caught in this type of situation. Well, I couldn't fault her for that though because I am in the same boat as her. " _I need to hunt after this ordeal_ " I thought maliciously as I thought out ways on torture for the Famiglia who dared to attack us now.

"Don't worry Tsuna will save us" Bianchi implored with a soothing tone which made me calm for a moment. I turned to watched her as she loaded her glock with new ammunition and checked her pockets her more. She gave me a reassuring smile once she finished checking her hidden inventory.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun will save us" I agreed forcing a grin on my lips. She gave me a warm gaze and held my cheek. "I wished that you have been chosen for being a candidate because you are enduring this situation marvelously -" She was cut off when a bullet whizz pass by between us.

She pushed me towards the ground while I covered I-pin with my body as simultaneously, the glass door on the balcony and the door to the room was basted off. Smoke flitted inside and I quickly pulled the unconscious bride to be under the bed with us. I watched as several men rushed inside and engage a gunfight with the Poison Scorpion. Bianchi gave an approving nod before turning towards her full concentration towards the enemy.

"Dove è il candidato?!(1)" An italian man shouted over the chaos.

"Lei è da nessuna parte qui, idiota!(2)"

"Perché si cagna!, tutti la uccide (3)"

Bianchi gave me a determined gaze before moving out of my sight. I watched her duck and rolled towards the balcony and jumped out of the room. The ringleader cursed her before following the deadly woman. Several men remained in the room which made me sigh in relief.

" _Well, at least I get to have fun_ " I thought when someone grab my arm and pulled me out of the bed. I let out a whimper when they clutched my arm too tightly.

"Il Capo, guardate cosa abbiamo trovato sotto il letto.(4)" The man who caught me said as he presented me to who I assume as the leader of the group.

The leader gave me a skeptical look, running his eyes over my form with a glinting leer. I shivered in disgust but kept my frighten act.

"C'è qualcun altro sotto il letto?(5)"the man questioned.

The man shook his head.

"è lei che cosa stiamo cercando?(6)"

"No lei non è.(7)" the man replied. " E 'solo un civile catturato nel fuoco incrociato di questa guerra da sposa.(8)"

I scoffed at that. " _If I have the will to steal **h** **im** from **her,** I would have join this war and acquired that place two months after it was announced._"

"Allora, che cosa faremo con questa ragazza?(9)" the man questioned his superior and a tuned them down.

I looked down and saw I-pin eyeing them warily which made me smile.

"I-pin" I whispered to the chinese girl in my arms. The girl looked up in attention. Her eyes revealing trust and calmness that is the complete opposite of what she would be reacting in this kind of situation. A normal child would be crying obnoxiously but she was mafia raised and trained and also she is one of the people who knew what I am capable of and she knew what would I be doing later in the middle of the night. "Si Mamma?(10)"

"Giochiamo questa notte?(11)"

A/N: WELL HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS~! GLAD THAT I COULD UPDATE THIS HAHAH *looks at the other works in line and face tables...* ... ; ~; DAMN IT I WANT TO WRITE A MYSTIC MESSENGER FANFICC GAHHHHHHH JUMIN HANNNN MEHHH BAEE 3 WAI u so possessiveee andd darkkk D: ... anyway.. hope you enjoyed this chapter =w=)b toodles~!

 **Translations:**

1\. Where is the candidate?

2\. She's nowhere here , you Idiot!

3\. Why you Bitch!, Everyone kill her!

4\. Hey Boss, Look at what we found under the bed.

5\. Is there anyone else under the bed?

6\. Is she what we are looking for?

7\. No, she is not.

8\. She is just a civilian caught in the crossfire of this bridal war.

9\. So, what are we gonna do with this girl?

10\. Yes, Mother?

11\. Shall we play this night?


	3. SHOT Two

**_=:SHOT II:=_**

 ** _=:NORMALITY II: ADJUSTING THE HABIT=_**

 _ **T**_ sunayoshi Sawada is an enigma since I met him. He was a coward yet he was the one who saved the entire world (not that everyone knew it.) He actually seems stupid but that was only a facade because his instinct and insight is more sharper than my own blade. Yes, he has the Hyper Intuition but he sees the problem from another aspect or angle and it shows that he has amazing critical thinking analysis and combined that with the willpower he poses, he will be unstoppable. He is charismatic and trustworthy but cunning at the same time because once you meet him you will always follow his lead, his pace and his presence. People actually believes that he is the reincarnation of the Primo but I knew that he was always hated being referred to that guy.

I always suspected that he knows something was wrong with me since that night but he didn't push me for it. I am thankful yet remorseful about that fact. Thankful because he doesn't know the details of this that incident to the point that he actually forbidden Reborn to find it out and that is why I am remorseful because he clearly sees me as a civilian that can only be protected from the dark secrets of the society.

I was so lost from the musing that I was almost hit but a straying blue coloured bullet. I quickly twisted my body and swung my sword to the right. A choke was heard followed by wheezing sounds and a soft thud on the bloody crimson floor. A large splash of blood covered my right body as I flickered my sword to the left to remove the excess blood.

I took a look at their frozen faces and gave a gentle smile. Their eyes widened at the horrible sight before them. They clearly haven't witness such frightening muscle reaction from someone before.

" _Che diavolo? (1)_ " someone gasped out.

 _"Come ha ottenuto la spada?(2)"_ Another asked _._ I am pretty sure they are all freaking out because of my involuntary kill of one of their men. I mean really they shouldn't have shot me when someone is very close to me. Preferably their leader who was actually going to sexually assault me then kill me but to their dismay I was actually honed to this type of situation because of my training with my brother.

While they are gathering their wits, I let I-pin down from my arms as I whispered to her right ear. " _Mia Cara(3)_ " I spoked. "Protect _Her_ for Mother's Sanity "

The young girl nodded and once her feet touch the wooden bloody floor she vanished from my sight. I turned towards to my horrified audience and to my surprise they are quickly recovering from what I have done.

A man stepped up with his gun raised up. "WHERE DID THE BRAT GO?"

I narrowed my eyes at that sudden insult to my child. I was tempted to massacre them but I need more info about this sudden operation. I gave him a smile as I raised my left hand revealing a white katana sheath that has greenish black cloud design swirling around it as it reflected in the flickering broken lights. I slowly sheathed my Katana with a silent slide but remained my right hand at the black greenish hilt. I observed them carefully while they fidgeted under my gaze. I pretty much knew that they are flabbergasted because they saw a woman was holding a sword. A civilian woman was suddenly holding a sword and killed -more likely cut someone in half- a mafioso.

A _civilian woman was suddenly holding a double bladed sword_ and she probably knew how to use was probably not in their intel that one of the civilian woman of the Vongola Family has self defense classes. Yes, Tsuna made us go to that class and Kyoko being the Frustrating Angel that she was decided that all girls should go to become safe from the enemies and pursuers who wants their body or in our case blood because she was the only one who was innocent in this underground world.

I held his gaze and cocked my head, disregarding completely his question. " _Ciò che la famiglia si rivolge alla sposa della Vongola? (4)_ "

He gave me a surprise gaze at the sudden Italian question but he shook it off and glared at me. "How do you know Italian?"

That sudden foreign question made every enemy turned towards their attention to me. It was a bad move for them but I could careless. They threatened what was mine and they will fall because of it.

"Why do you want to know?" I responded as I signalled my daughter -from where she was hiding- that she could now _play._ She gave me a happy grin that wold be so adorable if the intent wasn't so malicious but this is the underworld and she looks like she was having fun.

"You know..."I implored while calmly watching my daughter kill the other enemies that was holding Kyoko - chan hostage by quickly via slitting their throat and stabbing them with sharply aimed kunais that there was no chance making a sound except for a squeak.

I fingered the white tassels of my katana as I watch him twitch. "You shouldn't assume that things are always what it seems."

" _STA 'ZITTO(5)_ " he exploded at my mocking tone. " _NON CAZZO PARLAVI PROSTITUTA ASIATICA(6)_ "

Something triggered inside me when I heard what him. I felt the intense need to slaughter something or better yet launch a massacre. I haven't felt that need for over a week and before I knew it, I was already standing in front of him. Staring at his shocked eyes that was slowly turning glassy. I could see my reflection in that moment. My eyes were glowing crimson like a vampire hunting out or the blood of her victims.

I thought he was going to die when I saw him smirk. My eyes widened and quickly withdrew my katana out of his body. Blood sprayed on the floor but it slowly turned in to mist. I frowned at that but I knew he was damage at my attack. I withdrew back and I felt my daughter appeared beside me without _her._

"Where is she?" I asked not taking my eyes off from the possible Mist user in our midst.

"Somewhere safe, _Mamma_ " I-pin answered as she prepared her fighting stance.

The mist user cough out blood as he gripped tightly his newly wounded shoulder. I saw him gestured for something to his subordinates but the whispered something which resulted in glaring at me more. "You put out their Suns didn't you?" I muttered and my adopted daughter beamed at me like she did a good deed.

"Kill her" he declared. "use your flames to burn her"

And with that, I grinned giving in the blood lust that was welling up in my body and painted the town with the colour I knew I liked.

 **CRIMSON BLOODY RED.**

It was a habit that I would like to reign in no matter what because the stains is too much for my maid to clean but it was too fascinating to stop.

 **AN: I AM NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE IN TRANSLATING THEM. I JUST GOOGLE TRANSLATE MY SENTENCES SO PLEASE FORGIVE IF I OFFENDED ANY ITALIANS OUT THERE m(_ _)m**

 **I hope i delivered this chapter with justice.. and Ill try to update my other fics...**

 **I don't know what but this turned out a little violent really quick.. but that is what adrenaline is for as well as sheer force of will to survive in that harsh world of underground.. so as you can see I made Haru like that because from my thought she has what it takes to do this types of things even though her purity will be tattered into pieces.**

 **I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter..**

 **-Alexia Night**

 **P.S. It will be revealed in the later part on how did she grew like this.. if.. I plan to continue this though :D**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **1.** What the Hell?

 **2.** How did she get the sword?

 **3.** My darling

 **4.** What family is targeting the bride of the Vongola?

 **5.** SHUT UP!

 **6.** DONT FUCKING SPEAK YOU ASIAN WHORE"


End file.
